


Prompt fill: Just for the night

by SosearchingRomeo (Breakingthestandards)



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Rocutio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthestandards/pseuds/SosearchingRomeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. For a request by shengkaiwang: Maybe could You write a RoCutio? :3 With romeo being drunk and mercutio start talking the truth :3 …</p>
<p>Characters are based on John Eyzen as Mercutio and Damien Sargue as Romeo, based on the French 2010 version as found on the DVD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt fill: Just for the night

That last bottle of wine really had done the trick. As Mercutio glanced carefully at his friend he wondered if this was it. If this was going to be the day.

“Oh man,” Romeo said, a big smile on his face, “you truly are my best friend.” His speech was slurred. The alcohol must have done it, obviously, as the boy was clutching an empty bottle of wine close to his chest as if hugging it was the most normal thing in the world.

Mercutio had to do his best not to smile too much. The sight of his friend hugging the empty bottle was just endearing.

“Tell that to the pretty gal you’re holding in your arms.” The Escalus said with a grin. He flipped his hair over shoulder and waited for Romeo’s reply. Was the boy drunk enough to actually believe he was holding a girl or was he still quite sober? Mercutio was keen to know and perhaps his comment about women was done on purpose. He loved his friend but he hated how he only seemed to have an eye for the girls.

_As if his long curls and curvy hips weren’t good enough._

Mercutio watched Romeo look dazed at the bottle in his hand. The Montague then laughed and clutched the bottle close again. “Funny, Cutio.” He drawled.

“Funny is my middle name.” Mercutio replied.

Romeo stumbled closer to him and pointed a finger at the purple-clad chest. “No. you listen to me, mister middle.” Okay, so Romeo was definitely drunk. “Really, brother, I love you.”

It was painful for Mercutio to hear and he flinched before he hastily replied, and perhaps in a voice a bit too gruff and rough. “Yes, like a brother.”

“No, I love you.” Romeo pressed again. His hand was now placed on Mercutio’s chest, the palm flat and smooth against the purple fabric of Mercutio’s blouse. The boy regretted wearing it. How nice it would have felt to feel Romeo’s warm palm against his flesh.

“Stop it now before it starts to sound unhealthy.” Mercutio said, his voice skipping a notch. He was panicking, something which rarely occurred.

“Mercutio.” Romeo whined, the drinks speaking. But Mercutio pushed him off of him and let his hands linger a bit too long round Romeo’s wrist.

“No.” He resolutely said. “No, no and no. You’re drunk, Romeo. Go home and go to bed.”

At seeing his friend’s eyes turn wide, almost puppy-like, with a mischievous glint in them, he quickly added  a yelp. “Not like that! Romeo, for God’s sake. I like you more when you are sober.”

_No,_ he thought in shame, _I think I like this version of you more._ If only because tipsy Romeo was more willing to be like the Romeo he dreamed of. The Romeo who would invite him into his arms and cuddle him and… well… _more._

“Tuck me in?” Was his friend really asking him that?

Mercutio let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair while he thought ‘why not’. Why would he not finally tell his friend the truth. The boy wasn’t going to remember afterwards so what harm could it do? “Fine, Romeo, but only because you’re so terribly wasted.”

He pushed his friend forward with the intent of delivering him back at the Montague residence safe and sound. It was odd how his usually swift tongue remained glued to his palate. He’d just decided to spill his feelings and finally tell Romeo how he truly felt but somehow the words were stuck, pricking his lips but not coming out.

And so Mercutio silently supported Romeo, one arm around his waist and one holding a firm grip on his shoulder so he wouldn’t topple over. He wanted to talk, pour his heart out, while they walked and while he made sure Romeo would arrived safely at the Montague home and to his bed.

Apparently Romeo noticed something was amiss. Mercutio could feel his friend tug at his sleeve and felt how the boy stumbled against his hip. Romeo looked at him with eyes wide and a drunken sheen evident within them. “What’ ya think, Cutio?”

Mercutio had to wrap an arm tightly round him to haul him back up on his feet for the had slipped away when he had spoken.

A sigh escaped his lips but the big pleading eyes didn’t move away from him. “I love you too.” It sounded like he pronounced them with reluctance, but it was just that difficult to say them. Yet once the words were out it became much easier to speak. “Oh, Romeo, I love you so much.”

“I know.” Romeo said with a giggle. “And I love you too.”

“No, you don’t know.” Mercutio scowled, feeling his temper rising. “You don’t know how I long for you. Not just your body but your heart and soul as well. I long for you to love me the same way I love you.”

“Not like brothers.” Romeo concurred.

“No,” Mercutio’s voice turned to a whisper as he realised that Romeo in his drunken state was giving him more hope than he’d ever believed possible, “not like brothers.”

Getting him to the porch was quite an easy task but to get him inside of the house proved to be nearly impossible. “Stay.” The Montague whined. “Stay with me.”

Eventually Mercutio gave up and greeted Lady Montague with an apologetic smile. He followed the servant to Romeo’s room and helped him to the bed. The servant left them to themselves and Mercutio bowed over Romeo’s frame. His friend had difficulty keeping his eyes open, his eyelids drooping every now and then, and reached out a shaky hand to brush his knuckles past Mercutio’s cheek in a tender motion.

An abominable thought festered inside Mercutio’s head – the thought that Romeo was treating him like one of his girl-crushes and would soon return to them. This was only for the night. _This was not real_.

“Sleep with me.” Romeo asked.

And how could Mercutio refuse?

 

* * *

 

When Romeo awoke the next day he sat up on the bed with a groan and rubbed his hands against his head.

He didn’t seem surprised at all to find Mercutio on the other side of the bed, the covers curled neatly round his frame. He was clad in his purple blouse and little else, but Romeo didn’t seem to be worried about this. He was wearing blue boxers himself and it was a relief to him to see his best friend had taken off his boots and coat before putting him to bed. He rolled over and pressed his palms against his eyes, rubbing them with another groan.

Mercutio gracefully slid out of the bed and bent over to pick up his clothes. He said nothing.

Behind him, Romeo shifted on the bed. “I had such a weird dream.”

Mercutio just smiled at him. “Had you?”

 

\- End.


End file.
